


Episode Five

by Purplemonkey2011



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemonkey2011/pseuds/Purplemonkey2011
Summary: No real title. Short poem based on the kitchen scene in episode five.





	Episode Five

inside this skin covering slip smooth like oil on barest film of  
latex you  
know how you know  
how to push  
to inflate me balloon  
like until desire pricks my eyes

too full I am  
engorged with it

only you know how to angle  
words  
meant for my impaling


End file.
